Heritage Motor Centre, Gaydon
The Heritage Motor Centre is a British motor museum and research centre, located adjacent to the Jaguar Land Rover Gaydon Centre near Gaydon in Warwickshire, England. The centre is open to the public, and houses a collection of important vehicles, celebrating Britain's motoring heritage. It is affiliated to the British Motorcycle Charitable Trust. History The collection, now cared for by the British Motor Industry Heritage Trust, was developed in the 1970s when a new division of the British Leyland Motor Corporation (BLMC) was formed to preserve and manage the company's collection of historic vehicles. In 1979, the company became BL Heritage Limited, adopting a new headquarters at Studley, Warwickshire. Two years later, a museum was opened at the London Transport Museum's former home of Syon Park, west of London, where some 100 vehicles from the collection were put on display. During the early 1980s, closer ties were made with other British motor manufacturers. In 1983, the collection was granted charitable status, and became the British Motor Industry Heritage Trust, and although there were now several manufacturers involved, the collection still carried a large bias towards the former British Leyland companies. Austin-Rover continued as the primary backer of the Trust, and gradually the other companies withdrew their support. Meanwhile, the collection continued to grow. In the late 1980s, it became evident that larger premises would be required as the collection developed. Several new sites were considered for a purpose built museum. The present location was chosen, on the site of the former RAF Gaydon airfield in South Warwickshire, which was home to the Rover Group's design, technology and testing ground. Plans were drawn up and construction began in 1991 for the new Heritage Motor Centre. Set in of grounds, the Centre brought together all of the Trust's operations for the first time, providing exhibition and storage space for the collection of over 250 vehicles and archive of over 2 million photographs, business records, brochures and drawings. The site also includes conference facilities. When Rover Group was taken over by BMW in 1994, the Heritage Motor Centre came under their ownership. Six years later, BMW sold the Rover Group, which meant that the Centre changed hands yet again, this time under the ownership of the Ford Motor Company. This latest change of ownership means that the Trust now had the opportunity to expand its collection to include all of the companies that have formed part of Britain's motor manufacturing history. Vehicles in the collection :This is not an exhaustive list — a complete list is provided on the centre's website. Some cars are on loan to the collection for exhibits, with others on long term loans. Due to space limitations, not all cars are exhibited at all times. Some may be undergoing restoration or be in storage or other museums AEC London General Omnibus]] * 1923 AEC S-type - ex London General Omibus Company: XM 7399 (on loan from London Transport Museum) * 1934 AEC Q-type - Ex- Silverline of Darley Dale (not on show June 2013) Albion Alvis * 1965 Alvis TE21: GGJ 137C Armstrong-Siddeley * Ascari *An Ascari KZ1 show car from 2000 Aston Martin/Aston Martin Lagonda * 2001 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish - Geneva Motor show car *The last Aston Martin DB7: ** 2003 Aston Martin DB7 Zagato: OU03 LFM (on loan from AM) Austin 1907 Austin 30hp oldest surviving Austin known, originally a Birmingham Parks bus, used as an ambulance in WW1 *1907 Austin 40hp York landaulette *1908 Austin 100hp Grand Prix racer Moore-Brabazon’s 1908 French Grand Prix car, finished 18th *1910 Austin 7hp *1911 Austin Town Carriage *1914 Austin 20hp Vitesse *1922 Austin Twenty tourer driven to Cape Town and back (37,000 miles) by a Mr AE Filby in 1934 *1923 Austin Seven Chummy *1931 Austin Seven Swallow saloon *1932 Austin 12/6 Harley *1933 Austin Seven tourer * 1934 Austin Seven side valve racer Murray Jamieson designed ‘works’ car , driven by Hadley *1936 Austin Seven twin cam racer ‘works’ car , driven by Hadley, Goodacre and Dodson *1937 Austin 18 Chalfont *1938 Austin Seven Ruby *1946 Austin Sixteen BS1 millionth Austin car produced, signed by Austin workers. made on 25th June 1946 *1948 Austin A40 Devon, sectioned chassis 1948 Motor Show exhibit, October at Earl’s Court * 1951 Austin A90 Atlantic: PPE 707 *1952 Austin Champ *1955 Austin A90 Westminster Richard Pape’s car for Cape Cold to Cape Hot expedition (Norway to South Africa) *1955 Austin A30 Seven *1958 Austin Nash Metropolitan *1960 Austin A40 Farina *1963 Austin A60 Cambridge *1965 Austin 1100 estate, sectioned *1967 Austin 1100 automatic 1968 Austin 1800 rally car London-Sydney Marathon car, driven by Hopkirk, Nash and Poole *1969 Austin Zanda styling model by Harris Mann to demonstrate BL’s new CAD design tools; GRP buck *1969 Austin Ant Issigonis designed four wheel drive, transverse engine car, based on Mini components *1970 Austin Maxi rally car World Cup Rally car, London to Mexico City, driven by HRH Prince Michael of Kent *1973 Austin Allegro, sectioned *1974 Austin 1300, SRV5 safety research vehicle *1974 Austin 1800, SRV3 safety research vehicle *1976 Austin ADO88 SEP2 pre-Metro prototype small car *1978 Austin LC10 prototype pre-Maestro prototype small/medium car *1980 Austin Metro 1.3HLS *1981 Austin Maxi 1750L last vehicle off the line *1982 Austin Allegro 1.5HL last vehicle off the line *1983 Austin Maestro first production vehicle off the line *1984 Austin Metro Notchback prototype Metro with a boot *1995 Montego saloon last vehicle off the line, signed by line workers, technically last Austin Austin-Healey * 1966 Austin Healey 3000 mark III Bedford (Lucas) * 1980 Prototype electric city car owned by HRH Prince Philip Benz replica]] * 1888 Benz Motor carriage - Reproduction of first motor car BMW * 1928 BMW Dixie - License built Austin Seven: ? Greens * De Dion engined mower Hillman * 1969 Hillman Imp super: Honda * 1979 Honda Prelude presented to Michael Edwardes by Honda on Honda-Rover collaboration signing Jaguar :Note: most of these cars are in a special Jaguar Heritage exhibition (June 2013) * 1938 Jaguar SS100 2 1/2 litre sports car: ERB 290 {on loan - Jaguar Daimler Heritage Trust) * 1951 Jaguar XK120 Fixed head coupe: LWK 707 (on loan - Jaguar Daimler Heritage Trust) * 1965 Jaguar Mark II 3.8 saloon: 779 XKT Replica of John Coomb race car "BUY 12" on loan from owner Mike McDowell * 1967 Jaguar E-type 4.2 roadster for many years displayed in the ballroom of the liner RMS Queen Mary * 1974 Jaguar E-Type Group 44 race car - (on loan Jaguar Daimler Heritage Trust) * 1983 Jaguar XJ-S TWR race car - (on loan from Jaguart Daimler Heritage Trust) * 1988 Jaguar XJ220 Concept car - (on loan - Jaguar Daimler Heritage Trust) * 1998 Jaguar XK180 concept car - (on loan - Jaguar Daimler Heritage Trust) * 2000 Jaguar R1 Formula One racing car - a modified Stewart SR4, in 2004 livery * 2002 Jaguar R3 Formula One race car (no engine) - {on loan - Jaguar Daimler Heritage Trust) * 2003 Jaguar S-Type Diesel race car: BU03 XEJ (on loan - Jaguar Daimler Heritage Trust) * 2008 Jaguar XFR V8 prototype 'Fastest Jaguar' at 225 mph at Bonneville Speedway - (on loan - Jaguar Daimler Heritage Trust) * 2008 Jaguar XK Convertible body shell - part section to show details of alluminium composite construction and safety features - (on loan Jaguar) Land Rover + Range Rover ''Note: Most currently on display (June 2013) *The very first 'Pre-production' Land Rover: HUE 166 * 1948 Land Rover 80”, number one first Land Rover produced * 1948 Land Rover 80”, station wagon rare Tickford designed estate, one of only 651 built. Fewer than 20 survivors * 1954 Land Rover 86” royal ceremonial ‘State I’ - Queen’s review vehicle * 1955 Road Rover prototype for a more ‘comfortable’ Land Rover product (akin to Range Rover but 10 years earlier) * 1958 Road Rover series II attempt, along the lines of the American station wagon. This is the last of nine prototypes * 1958 Land Rover Cuthbertson conversion fitted with large tracks for forestry work *1958 Land Rover 88”, royal review vehicle Queen’s review vehicle ‘State II’ *1962 Land Rover series II 129” pick-up one of two surviving from five prototypes * 1963 Land Rover 112” FC recovery wagon - experimental 112” forward control, used as Land Rover’s own breakdown truck: * 1966 Land Rover series IIa 109” station wagon HM Queen’s personal car and an early 6-cylinder model * 1967 Land Rover Shorland armoured car armoured car for Northern Ireland * 1968 Land Rover ‘Pink Panther’ SAS desert specification vehicle, painted in pink camouflage * 1969 Range Rover first vehicle off the line * 1971 Range Rover, ‘Darien Gap’ MoD expedition from Alaska to Cape Horn via difficult Darien Isthmus crossing * 1974 Range Rover royal ceremonial Queen’s review vehicle which replaced 1954 Land Rover State I * 1975 Land Rover 101, forward control with powered Rubery trailer *1976 Land Rover 88” station wagon the one millionth Land Rover produced *1981 Land Rover 110” station wagon, sectioned *1982 Land Rover 88”, aluminium unpainted body, aluminium is polished *1983 Land Rover 110” station wagon HM Queen’s personal car and an V8 model *1983 Land Rover ½ ton *1984 Land Rover Discovery, Jay 5 prototype oldest prototype, used for Hot Environmental Validation *1986 Land Rover series III estate last vehicle off line *1986 Land Rover Llama box van *1987 Land Rover 90 ‘crocodile’ exhibition vehicle with body hinged off chassis *1987 Land Rover Llama, box van prototype forward control L/R for Army, never put into full production *1988 Land Rover 100”, submergible with floats, capable of crossing water *1988 Land Rover 90, 40th Anniversary model *1989 Land Rover Discovery Tdi first production first series vehicle off the line *1989 Land Rover Discovery prototype *1991 Land Rover, ‘Camel Trophy’ special equipment for gruelling Camel Trophy rally * 1994 Range Rover P38A first of the second generation Range Rover off the production line *1994 Land Rover CB40 mule prototype with Maestro van body *1994 Land Rover CB40 prototype Freelander design prototype *1994 Range Rover 4.2 LSE the late Queen Mother’s personal car *1994 Land Rover 90 NAS soft top V8 for the North American market *1995 Land Rover ‘Judge Dredd’ City Cab silver utility car from the film * 1996 Range Rover ‘Classic’ last of the original Range Rovers, a specially built no. 26 of 25 special edition vehicles * 1997 Land Freelander 5-door 1.8 Xi first Freelander off the line, signed by all the line workers 1997 Land Rover LCV2/3 all-aluminium Defender concept vehicle 1997 Land Rover Discovery Paris-Dakar Rally highly modified motorcycle support racer. 31st in Rally 1997 Range Rover police car - ex Strathclyde Police armoured tactical response vehicle 1997 Land Rover Discovery II Td5 ‘Tempest Trek’ 30,000km expedition to launch the new Discovery 1998 Land Freelander 5-door Td4 Fifity-50 Challenge, travelled through 50 countries in 50 days 2001 Range Rover L322 first of the third generation Range Rover off the production line. German spec. model 2001 Land Rover 110HCPU "Tomb Raider" Lara Croft’s action vehicle from the film 2002 Land Rover Discovery series II G4 Challenge organisers’ car used on Australian Stage 2004 Land Rover Discovery 3 first production third series vehicle off the line, LR3 American spec. 2004 Range Stormer spectacular design concept that paved the way for the Range Rover Sport 2005 Land Rover Discovery series II Td5 Premium last production second series vehicle off the line 2005 Range Rover Sport TDV6 SE first Range Rover Sport off the production line 2006 Land Freelander 3-door hardback last original series Freelander off the line and last from Solihull factory * 2006 Land Freelander 2 Td4 HSE first 'second series' Freelander off the line and first from Halewood factory *The first and last production models of the Land Rover Freelander *An SAS Land Rover: * One of several Land Rover 110s used in filming James Bond 007 "Skyfall": 34 AR 1597 (It's Turkish registration no.) * Land Rover Defender 110 pick-up built for the Tomb Raider film: W997 EOX * "Judge Dredd" Land Rover based "City Cab" (1 of 22 built for the film): KDO 44N * Concept Range Rover based Stormer. Leyland 1924 Leyland Trojan tourer 1927 Leyland Straight Eight - Parry-Thomas’ eight cylinder racing car 1972 Leyland Crompton Electricar - unusually styled prototype electric powered small city car MG * Early MG - "Old Number One": FC 7900 * 1936 MG SA Saloon: EPH 216 (on loan) * 1958 MG ZB Magnette very original example: 456 AVO *Various MG Speed Record cars: * 2004 MG concept car - MG X-Power SV 1925 MG ‘Old Number One’ Cecil Kimber’s special, not the first MG as such 1931 MG 18/80 Speed model one of the last 18/80 mark I produced (of 500) 1934 MG PA Midget, sectioned 1936 MG NB Magnette 1938 MG EX135 record car Goldie Gardner’s record car, reached 200 mph+ on the Dessau Autobahn, Germany 1953 MG YB saloon Len Shaw’s ‘semi-works’ rally car 1954 MG EX179 record car Eyston’s record car, achieved 170 mph in 1954 at Utah Salt Flats 1954 MG TF 1957 MG EX181 record car Stirling Moss/Phil Hill record car, reached 254.9 mph at Utah Salt Flats 1958 MG ZB Magnette * 1958 MGA twin cam, sectioned 1969 MG MGB roadster 1969 MG MGB, sectioned in two halves 1972 MGB GT, SSV1 safety systems vehicle, research car 1979 MG Midget 1500 last vehicle off line 1980 MG MGB roadster last vehicle off line 1980 MG MGB GT last vehicle off line 1983 MG Metro 6R4 prototype test car for development of the 6R4 rally car 1983 MG Metro ‘Alum’ prototype with aluminium body 1985 MG Metro 6R4 Clubman version of Austin Rover’s successful Group B rally car 1985 MG EX-E stunning concept car for a large sports car to take the V6V 6R4 engine; styling buck 1986 MG Metro 6-cylinder turbo engineering prototype with experimental 6-cylinder engine 1989 MG DR2/PR5 one of the rejected concepts from the design stages of the MGF, designed by Roy Axe * 1994 MGF prototype ‘camouflaged’ in a Metro van body, used to test running gear * 1998 MG EX255 record car car that aimed (and failed) to beat EX181 record. Driven by Andy Green Mini * The first Morris Minor produced: NWL 576 *The first Mini produced: 621 AOK *The last Rover Mini Cooper produced: * 1959 Morris Mini-Minor Number One (621 AOK) first production Mini-Minor off the line 1959 Austin Mini ‘Downton’ Daniel Richmond’s racing conversion 1962 Mini ‘Twini’ Moke an engine at each end and two gearboxes 1962 Austin Mini van ‘John Cooper Garages’ replica of the famous Cooper works van 1963 Morris Mini-Cooper S Monte Carlo (33 EJB) Paddy Hopkirk’s 1964 Monte Carlo rally winner 1964 Morris Mini-Cooper S Monte Carlo (AJB 44B) Timo Makinen’s 1965 Monte Carlo rally winner 1964 Mini, ADO 34 prototype small sports car, designed to replace the MG Midget but never produced 1965 Austin Mini, LHD sectioned 1966 Morris Mini-Cooper S Monte Carlo (LBL 6D) Rauno Aaltonen’s 1967 - Monte Carlo rally winner 1968 Morris Mini-Minor glass fibre body prototype experimental plastic bodied car 1969 Mini 9X prototype (blue) Issigonis hatchback design to replace the Mini 1970 Mini, ADO 70 small open car built on a Mini Clubman chassis, bodied by Michelotti but never produced 1971 Mini Cooper S mark 3 one of the last Cooper S models 1974 Mini Clubman, SRV4 safety research vehicle 1976 Mini 9X gearless prototype (green) Issigonis designed Mini prototype with experimental gearless transmission 1984 Mini Moke Portuguese built Moke * 1990 Mini ERA turbo 1992 Mini Cord Venezuelan built car with plastic body 1995 Mini ‘Minki 2’ prototype Mini with increased track and K series engine 2000 Mini Cooper the very last of the original Mini design. Driven off the Longbridge line by Lulu. 5,387,862 produced. 2001 MINI Cooper early BMW manufactured MINI Morgan * 1935 Morgan Supersports three-wheeler Matchless engined Morris * 1913 Morris Oxford an early White & Poppe engined ‘Bullnose’ * 1921 Morris F-type ‘Silent Six’ Lord Nuffield’s personal transport, only survivor of approximately fifty produced * 1924 Morris T type 1-ton truck the first Morris truck produced: HA 2064 * 1925 Morris Oxford ‘Red Flash’ Wellsteed’s Brooklands racing special * 1929 Morris Minor tourer: RD 1169 * 1931 Morris Cowley taxi * 1936 Morris Eight saloon * 1948 Morris Minor MM, number one the first production vehicle off the line * 1952 Morris Oxford MO * 1953 Morris Minor fire engine - one-off built for the Morris factory at Cowley, Oxford * 1960 Morris Minor convertible * 1968 Morris Minor GPO telephone engineer’s van * 1969 Morris Minor Traveller * 1971 Morris 1800 S * 1973 Morris 1300, plastic bodied experimental car with glass fibre body * 1974 Morris Marina, SRV2 safety research vehicle * 1984 Morris Ital estate the last vehicle off the line and the last Morris produced replica]] Reliant * 1970 Reliant Regal Supervan III the infamous three-wheeler van; in Post Office livery * 1971 Reliant - Scimitar GTE SE5a glass fibre sports touring estate: PGU 304K an original 2 owner vehicle Riley * 1899 Royal Riley tricycle - the oldest surviving Riley car known * 1907 Riley Popular forecar * 1907 Riley 9hp V-twin * 1909 Riley 10hp V-twin * 1933 Riley Nine Kestrel * 1933 Riley - Nine Kestral sports car: APJ 964 * 1952 Riley RMA 1½ litre * 1962 Riley Elf Rolls Royce *2003 Rolls-Royce Phantom BMW design built at Goodwood, used at Geneva Motor Show launch: HV52 OCB Rover * 1904 Rover 8hp the oldest surviving Rover car known * 1906 Rover 6hp - AAA 985 (visitors are allowed to sit in this car) * 1907 Rover 20hp tourer: ROV 4 * 1911 Rover Imperial motorcycle * 1912 Rover 12hp landaulette once owned by Lord Catto, governor of the Bank of England Scotland * 1915 Rover Imperial motorcycle * 1922 Rover Eight flat twin * 1926 Rover Light Six sportsman "Blue Train" model: TM 6124 * 1929 Rover Light Six ‘Blue Train’ same model as the Rover with which Dudley Noble raced the French ‘Blue train’ * 1930 Rover Meteor Corsica Corsica sedanca coupé body, once owned by the Garlick family of South Africa * 1936 Rover 14 Streamline * 1948 Rover P3 75 * 1950 Rover P4 75 ‘Cyclops’ early 15 bar grille model * 1951 Marauder tourer one of 15 sports tourers built on the Rover P4 chassis, conceived by three Rover employees * 1956 Rover T3 gas turbine Rover’s third gas turbine prototype, rear engined, four wheel drive coupé * Rover Gas Turbine cars; ** ** * 1961 Rover T4 gas turbine Rover’s fourth gas turbine, based on their forthcoming ‘P6’ saloon; front engined * 1963/5 Rover BRM gas turbine racing car Graham Hill, Ritchie Ginther and Jackie Stewart’s Le Mans car * 1965 Rover 3 litre coupé * 1965 Rover 2000 (P6) * 1967 Rover P6BS Rover/Alvis mid-engined sports car prototype; only one full size car * 1968 Rover P8 Mantelay - Rover design for a new large car which was never produced * 1972 Rover P5B - Harold Wilson’s and later Margaret Thatcher’s Prime Ministerial car. Fitted with large ashtrays for HW * 1975 Rover SD1 estate one off prototype for an SD1 estate car; used by Michael Edwardes as his daily transport: LOE 99P * The Metro 1.3 HLS as shown at the 1980 Motor Show * 1980s Metro 6R4 Rally Car: * 1980 Rover SD1, ghosted section * 1981 Rover ECV 3/1 prototype for an environmentally friendly, lightweight and efficient small car * 1984 Project 90, number one prototype small car * 1986 Rover 825 first production vehicle off the line * 1986 Rover SD1 Vitesse last vehicle off the line * 1986 Rover CCV concept car concept design for a new Rover large car: styling buck * 1995 Rover 214Si first R3 200 production vehicle off the line * 1998 Rover 114GTa last Metro/R6 off the line; signed by all involved with Metro project * 1999 Rover ‘75’ 2.5 Connoisseur first of line of R40 model * 2005 Rover ‘75’ CDT last of line of 75 and the last ever Rover. Handbuilt during MG Rover administration Sinclair Research * Sinclair C5 - electric tricycle Standard Motor Company * 1907 Standard 30hp Roi de Belges oldest surviving Standard car known * 1913 Standard 20hp Cheltenham * 1929 Standard Nine Teignmouth * 1934 Standard 10/12 Speedline * 1955 Standard Eight * 1963 Standard Ensign one of the very last cars to bear the Standard name Thornycroft * 1904 Thornycroft 20hp * 1907 Thornycroft 40hp TT racer 1908 Isle of Man Tourist Trophy racing car * 1908 Thornycroft 30hp TT racer 1908 Isle of Man Tourist Trophy racing car Triumph Motor Company * Triumph 2500S - Estate version - last example built: BOL 67V * Triumph Herald : ? * Triumph Spitfire * Triumph Stag - last example built: BOL 88V * Triumph Vitesse : AVL 665C * 1953 Triumph Mayflower * 1959 Triumph TR3 * 1965 Triumph Vitesse * 1969 Triumph GT6 * 1970 Triumph 1300 * 1972 Triumph Dolomite Michelotti one off prototype with experimental Michelotti design body * 1974 Triumph TR6 * 1975 Triumph SD2 ‘Allied’ only surviving prototype for a Dolomite replacement which never reached production * 1977 Triumph Stag last vehicle off the line * 1977 Triumph 2500S estate last vehicle off the line * 1978 Triumph TR7 V8 rally car Tony Pond’s Ypres and Manx Rally winning car * 1978 Triumph Lynx prototype for a fastback coupé to replace the Stag, similarly styled to the TR7 * 1978 Triumph Lynx Broadside prototype GT car as a successor for the Lynx project but never came to fruition * 1979 Triumph TR7 Broadside prototype convertible as a successor for the Lynx project but never came to fruition * 1980 Triumph Spitfire 1500 last vehicle off the line * 1980 Triumph Dolomite Sprint last vehicle off the line * 1981 Triumph TR7 last vehicle off the line * 1984 Triumph Acclaim last vehicle off the line and the last Triumph car produced Vanden Plas * 1965 Vanden Plas 4-litre R * 1973 Vanden Plas 2200 prototype one off design for a VDP version of the BL Princess range Vauxhall * 1964 Vauxhall Viva HA deluxe Wolseley * 1896 Wolseley Autocar No.1 the first Wolseley car designed by Herbert Austin; exhibited at Crystal Palace in 1896 * 1896 Wolseley tricar the second of Austin’s designs but not an official Wolseley * 1899 Wolseley 3½hp voiturette Austin designed first four wheeled Wolseley car, actually the only one produced * 1901 Wolseley 10hp tonneau * 1904 Wolseley 6hp phaeton * 1919 Wolseley E2A Stellite * 1923 Wolseley E3 * 1932 Wolseley Hornet EW special Whittingham and Mitchell body * 1934 Wolseley Nine * 1939 Wolseley Eight Lord Nuffield’s personal transport * 1951 Wolseley 6/80 police car * 1957 Wolseley 1500 * 1975 Wolseley 2200 last vehicle off the line and the last Wolseley produced Other vehicles *The first and last production models of the Rover 75 *FAB1 from the Thunderbirds movie * 1968 Ford Cortina MkII 1600E *Ford Escort Mark I as used in the 1970 London to Mexico World Cup Rally: *Ford RS200: *Jaguar R1 Formula One racecar from 2000 *The Minis that won the Monte Carlo Rally during the 1960s: *Various Land Rover, Range Rover, and Rover P5 vehicles used by the British Royal Family and senior politicians: State Land Rover State Range Rover, The Queens Rover P5 *Various Mini based prototypes, such as the Minissima Bicycles and pedal cars * 1966 Austin J40 pedal car (white) * 1971 Austin J40 pedal car (blue) * 1971 Austin J40 pedal car (red) one of the last batch, previously displayed in the Bargoed plant * 1903 Morris bicycle bought back by William Morris; built by him for a tall vicar * 1985 Sinclair C5 * 1876 Starley Coventry Lever tricycle - Starley was the forerunner of the Rover Company * 1880 Starley Salvo tricycle favoured by Queen Victoria * 1886 Starley ‘Rover’ safety bicycle first use of Rover name and first bicycle with ‘modern’ frame design * 1909 Rover lady’s bicycle * 1924 Rover gentleman’s bicycle Loan cars Several cars on display are on long term loan from the manufacturers * Aston Martin Lagonda * Land Rover ** "Shaun the Sheep" Land Rover: Q167 FDG is based on a Series I Land Rover Research services The Heritage Motor centre offers a research and registry service for several British car marques. For a small fee, owners may send in their Vehicle Identification Number (VIN - aka chassis number) and/or engine numbers, and they will research the original production records for that vehicle and send back whatever information on the vehicle is available. This can include such details as a list of the options the car was ordered with, the original paint colour and any identification numbers that may be missing. Events The museum site host regular motor industry related events wit various shows for individual marques or specific types of vehicle in the extensive grounds surrounding the Museum building. The location near the motorway network ijst south of the West Midlands being in a two hour drive of a large part of the population. ;Past events * Heritage Commercials show References External links *Heritage Motor Centre Category:Transport museums in England Category:Museums in Warwickshire Category:Automobile museums in England